The Secret Kept from the World
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Miley just might want to tell her secret to the world. But is she really ready for that? Will she be able to keep her friends along the way? Loliver to go along with it, I can't help it. Enjoy. It's better than it sounds.
1. Miley or Hannah?

**(Second Hannah Fic, this one actually has to deal with Miley. haha. Slight Loliver though, it's hard not doing a Hannah Montana story without that. Reviews please.)**

Miley, a 16 year old sophomore, looked down at her English paper. She didn't really feel like doing a stupid paper for the stupid book they were reading. So she got up from the kitchen table, and began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey bud, what are you doing?" Her dad was obviously home, and Miley turned and walked down the stairs. She smiled widely at her father, Robby Ray.

"I was supposed to be doing a English paper." And as soon as she said it Miley knew she had just said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean supposed?" He asked, looking at her. He then picked up the blank piece of paper that was supposed to be a English paper. Miley laughed nervously. "There's nothing on this piece of paper." He said, waving it in the air.

"Well... I was going up to my room to brainstorm." She said, flashing a big smile.

"Nice try bud. Get over here, and do this paper." He pointed down at the chair that Miley had just popped up from a few moments before.

"Hannah needs practice." She said, beganing her run for the stairs.

"You know school comes first!" He yelled at her, and she slowly came walking back.

"Fine..." She sat down on the seat, and began to write her stupid paper, for the stupid book.

About two hours later, she finally and actually finished. She jumped up in the air, and began to dance. She started singing the song "Nobody's Perfect". Which was her song. For she was secretly the world famous pop star Hannah Montana. But only her family, best friends, and sercurity guard knew about it.

She ran up to her room, and began to get into Hannah clothes. There was a big party going on that night. A party for Teddy Geiger, the completely gorgeous singer, who's new cd had just hit big.

As she was getting ready she heard her two best friends arrive. Lilly and Oliver. But she knew that Lilly was going to stay downstairs with Oliver. She usually came up and helped Miley, but Oliver didn't always come to the parties.

So she finished getting ready. Having a shiny pink top, blue jeans, with a shiny silver belt, and she walked downstairs. "I like your outfit Miley." Lilly said smiling.

"Very nice indeed." Oliver said, and Miley could tell he was just going along with Lilly. He didn't care what she wore.

"Ok my turn to go get dressed." Lilly said with excitement, and she grabbed the bag she had brought with her.

"Oliver you gonna be ok sitting down here without us?" Miley asked, as they started up the stairs.

"I think I'll manage." He said, grabbing the tv remote, and flipping through the channels.

As they got up stairs Lilly ran right over to the Hannah closet. Miley followed, and they locked themselves in. "So I've been thinking..." Miley said outloud while Lilly changed her pants.

"What?" Lilly asked, afraid of what she was thinking. She was hoping that it wasn't the fact that she seemed to like Oliver. Because she didn't. Or least she didn't want to like him. But she knew she did, and couldn't deny it to herself any longer. But she could most definitely deny it to anybody else.

"What if I told the world I was Hannah Montana?" Lilly was honestly happy she didn't ask about Oliver, but was shocked that Miley might want to tell the world her biggest secret.

"Why in the hell would you want to do that? Everyone would treat you completely different, and I thought that's why you didn't want the world to know you're Hannah Montana." Lilly was utterly confused. She had finished dressing, and sat right across from Miley. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with pink stitching on all the places that was needed, and a black mini skirt over her pants. With a shirt that was black with some pretty awesome pink design on it. She had yet to put on her wig, so she looked pretty funny.

"I don't know, it's just that I've been thinking about how all the stars get all this attention all the time. And that would be nice to get that. You would be famous too. Have you realized that? You're the biggest pop star's best friend. You would be famous just by association." She grinned widely.

Lilly got up and walked over the the mirror. She got her bubble gum pink wig out of her bag, and began brushing out all the tangles. "I don't want to be famous by association. I just wanna be Lilly. I don't want cameras following me around everywhere." She started to put on the wig, not so much as looking at Miley. "If I ever get famous, I want it to be because I've done something. Not because I'm best friends with Hannah Montana."

"Ok then. I'll pull some strings, you could be a singer too, or write a book. Then we could be famous together."

"I don't want to be a singer. Or write a book. I just don't think it's a good idea." Lilly said, turning around and glaring at Miley.

"Why not?" Miley asked, standing up.

"Because you'll always have cameras following you around and it'll take the fun out of it. Like seriously." Miley looked disappointed, and sat back down. Lilly couldn't bear to look at her, so she turned back to the mirror, and started to put on her pink eye shadow.


	2. The Limo Ride

**(I think this is going down pretty well. Reviews please.)**

Once Lilly finished getting ready, and Oliver had put on his black wig; which was all he honestly needed to hide, that and shades, they all went into the car. The car would be switched into a limo later on. As they drove the car was filled with silence. Oliver nervously kept on looking back and forth at each of the girls, concered of what was happening between the two of them.

When they got to the area, where they sercetly switched to the limo, Oliver jumped out first. "Why are you guys being so quiet? You're making me super nervous."

"Miley wants to reveal to the world that she's Hannah Montana." Lilly said before Miley had any chance at all to say anything.

"Oh ok..." Oliver started, walking towards the limo. "WAIT WHAT?" He shouted, turning around.

"Shhh... calm down." Miley said, covering Oliver's mouth. "Do you want people to start coming over here? Geez." Oliver licked Miley's hand. "EW! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't put your hand on my mouth, and you won't get licked."

"That's disgusting Oliver." Miley went into the limo. Lilly and Oliver exchanged looks, and got in after her.

They started to drive away, leaving the field, which seemed to be filled with nothing but grass. Oliver looked at Miley, still clearly shocked at why Miley was doing this. "Umm... Miley? Why?"

"Why what?" Miley asked, looking out the window, avoiding eye contact, and the question.

"What do you mean why what? Why in the bloody hell are you wanting to tell the world you're Hannah Montana?"

"Why not?" Miley turned around looking right at Oliver.

"You said you didn't want to be treated differently because you are Hannah. Why would you randomly feel the need to have everyone know?" Oliver seemed to be making more sense than anyone. But Miley didn't really care, but Lilly was wondering how or when Oliver got this way.

"That's what I said." Lilly said, throwing her arms in the air, and letting them hit her legs afterwards.

"Ok you guys. Maybe I just want a change. It's not that big a deal. Maybe I'm tired of never getting special treatment for the things I do. Maybe..."

"YOU GET IT AS HANNAH, YOU DON'T NEED IT AS MILEY TOO!" Lilly yelled, speaking before Miley was anywhere near finished. Lilly started to lean across Oliver, who was inbetween Miley and Lilly. Oliver couldn't help but feel a sudden spark of excitement fill him up. But he honestly didn't know why.

Miley turned to where her back was leaning against the side of the limo where the door was, and crossed her legs. She glared at Lilly. "Well maybe I think it's time that I deserve it all the time. Why should that be such a big problem for you? It's my life not yours."

"Well maybe I just don't want you to feel like you are making the biggest mistake of your life after you do it. I don't want you to have to regret this!"

"You wouldn't know what I'm making a mistake about! The only way you'll ever get anywhere NEAR famous is from me. You're just jealous that's it." Miley shouted. Oliver's eye widened, and he looked at Lilly. Who looked just as shocked as he did that Miley would say something like that.

He looked at Miley next. She looked quite happy with herself. "WHOAAAA..." Oliver shouted, and he pushed Lilly back, as she started going towards Miley.

"OH REALLY?" Lilly started shouting, as she struggled against Oliver's weight pushing her back. "WELL YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT HAVING A BEST FRIEND BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH ALL OF THIS! MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THIS! MAYBE YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE SCHOOL AND EVERYWHERE ELSE WHO WILL CLAIM TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND TO HAVE BEEN WITH YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING! HAVE FUN WITH THEM WHY DON'T YOU?" She turned around violently. She glared out the window, while both Miley and Oliver stared at her shocked.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway." Miley screamed, also turning towards the window.

Oliver sighed loudly. Not really truly believing what had just happened.

Then after moments of silence, everyone in the back of the limo could clearly hear Lilly mumble, "I never needed you."


	3. Party Time

**(Ok so I've officially planned out this story. haha. So it'll have the most chapters of any of my stories. I'm pumped. Reviews please.)**

The party was filled with all sorts of celebrities. The instant they got there Lilly actually left Miley and Oliver. They walked over to a table, and sat down. Miley glaring at Lilly talking to all sorts of celebrities. It was P!nk at that moment. But Oliver just silencely watched Lilly running around. "What is up with her?" Miley asked Oliver, still staring at Lilly.

"Well you did pretty much tell her that she has no talent. Maybe that's part of it." Oliver said, shifting his eyes to Miley.

Miley looked at Oliver. "Well she told me that I shouldn't tell the world that I'm really a girl named Miley Stewart." She whispered, making a hiss noise at the end.

"Well she is kinda right." Oliver said getting closer to Miley, glaring deep into her eyes.

"Not you too... Johnny..." she hissed, saying his fake name as many people walked close to their table.

"Yeah me too." He glared at her even harder.

"Well... I can't believe you're taking sides at a time like this. Especially with Lilly. She's the one who's wrong here."

"YOU SAID SHE WASN'T TALENTED AT ALL! AND SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Oliver screamed at her, many people looked at them.

Miley glared at him. "Nothing to see here people." She waved them all away, and to Oliver's surprise it worked. "And just because you like Lilly doesn't mean you always have to defend her." She started again when everyone had left.

Oliver looked at her, mad out of his mind. "That has nothing to do with any of this. You were wrong to say those things. And you should know that. If you can't even realize that I don't even know if I want to be your friend anymore."

"Oliver I need someone right now ok. I don't need you to leave me too. All I did was ask if I should tell the world that I'm really Hannah Montana and she went all crazy on me."

"Hannah... she only wanted the best for you." More people started coming into the party, so Oliver decided it was best to start calling her that. Not that it would matter that much anymore sometime soon.

"If you think that's gonna make me forgive Lola, then you're completely wrong." Miley said, crossing her arms. Obviously she was thinking the exact same thing as Oliver when it came to what they called each other.

"Well Hannah... I don't want to have a fight with you." And he looked out at the crowd, seeing that Lilly was now chatting it up with the lead singer of The Click Five. Anger bubbled up inside Oliver.

Miley laughed, looking at Oliver. "Don't worry Johnny, a guy like that would never do anything with a girl like that." Oliver quickly turned to Miley.

"Don't talk about Lilly like that. She's your best friend. And mine too. She's amazing, and beautiful, and..."

"And a complete bitch." Miley was still glaring at Lilly.

Oliver got up, still looking at Miley. Miley looked over in his direction, at the sound of him getting up. "I can't deal with you anymore, if you're going to act this way just because she was trying to help. You're just acting pathetic Miley. You're going to lose all of your friends if you don't stop acting this way. And I don't really care that I just said your real name out loud. You're going to tell everyone anyway."

And just like that he walked away over to Lilly. Leaving Miley with nothing but her thoughts running through her mind.


	4. Friendship Problems

**(Wooo... This story is getting fun to write. Reviews please.)**

As soon as Oliver walked over to Lilly, Lilly could feel her heart pumping fast. She may be around all of these celebrities, hot celebrities at that, but he was still the guy who made her the happiest she had ever been. She tried to cover it up as best as she could. "What did the devil say about me?" She asked the moment he came up.

"Nothing." Oliver lied. He didn't want to say anything to ever have to hurt Lilly.

Lilly looked right into his eyes. "Lieing."

Oliver looked at her shocked. "Why do you say that?"

She laughed. "I've known for like our whole lifes. I can tell when you're lieing. Now tell me what she said."

He nervously looked at the ground, kicking at some shiny things at ground. He had no idea what they were, but he had a idea it was part of some fancy celebrity's outfit. "All-in-all, she just kept saying the same things she told you in the limo."

Lilly still looked at Oliver, knowing that he was still hiding something. "Anddd...?"

Oliver looked up from the ground and looked at Lilly. "Shecalledyouabitch." He said really fast, turning around to start walking away.

"Wait what?" She turned him around. "I have no idea what you just said."

There was a disappointed look in his eyes, and Lilly could tell he didn't want to clairfy what he had just said. But she still wanted to know what was going on. So she continued to look at him, giving him a look that told him she needed to know what Miley was saying. He decided he had to let her know what Miley was saying, and how badly they needed to get over their so called 'friend'. "She called you a bitch."

"She what?!?" Lilly asked loudly, anger filling her guts.

"She called you..."

"I heard you the first time." She looked at some random direction in the party. "What did you say to her?"

"That she was pathetic for acting this way. And that you weren't a bitch, you were definitely..." he struggled with what words he should actually tell Lilly were used; he didn't want it to let it slip that he liked her, "one of the greatest friends a person could ever have. I also told her that if she was going to act that way just from having you help her, that I wouldn't be able to be her friend anymore either."

"Well... at least I know I still have one great best friend." Lilly smiled at Oliver. And he weakly smiled back.

After few percious seconds Oliver broke the staring-ness between the two of them. He didn't want anything to be to obvious to Lilly. But Lilly was sad the instant he broke their little bond of looking at each other. She loved the moments like that.

"Hey let's walk around a little bit. See what other celebs we can find." Oliver said with a huge smile.

So they walked around the place, looking for all the celebrities they could. For a while they talked to a few members of Maroon 5, then Augustana. After talking to each of those bands, they decided to go sit at a table.

They found a good table near the kitchen, considering that's where Oliver decided he wanted to be most. Lilly laughed as he led her over to that table. They sat down, and talked for a few minutes. Then after Oliver said a funny joke, and Lilly laughed; they once again started staring at each other for a few seconds. Until a chef walked out of the kitchen, and Oliver grabbed a couple of the cheesecakes, and said his thanks to the man. "Now here we go." He smiled, and slid one of the plates over to Lilly. She smiled, and began watching him eat the cake. He was so adorable when he was eating.

"This cake is delicious." Oliver said with a full mouth, who was completely understandable to Lilly. She smiled.

She looked down at the cake, and realized that she had yet to take a bite. Unlike Oliver who only had half of his left. She had been so busy looking at him that she honestly forgotten about it. She took a bite, and such a great feeling filled her mouth. "Oh my lord, you're right. This stuff is amazing." Oliver smiled, and then went back to eating.

Lilly was so ridiculously happy right now. She was with her favorite boy. And had just taken a bite of the most wonderful piece of cheesecake ever. She looked over at Oliver and began to laugh. His wig was definitely messed up. She stopped eating, and leaned over towards him. She pushed his wig to make it look right. A happiness filled Oliver as she did this. "Thanks..." he said with his mouth still full, a piece flying out and hitting the table. Lilly laughed again.

After a few more bites of cheesecake, and the start of Oliver's second; Lilly remembered how mad she was at Miley. "Damnit." she said, letting her fork hit her plate.

Oliver swallowed the bite he had just taken quickly. With a little bit of tears from having to swallow such a great amount of food, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Freaking Miley is making me so mad." she looked at her plate. Refusing to look at Oliver, yet she had no idea why.

"Don't worry. I bet you ten to nothing that she'll snap out of it very soon." He gave her a big smile.

"I don't know Oliver. I mean she can pretty darn stubborn sometimes. Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty damn sure." He countined grinning broadly.

He pulled Lilly into a hug after the non-agreeing look had stayed on her face. "Don't worry." He rubbed her back.

"I just hate her right now so much."

"Believe me, I do too." He continued to rub her back.

But in that moment, they had failed to see a shadow near them, soaking in every word they had said. Miley Stewart flashed them another dirty look, and began to walk away.


	5. Much Needed Advice

**(Woo to the hoo. Thanks for everyone's reviews. They have making me feel so good, and I love them so much. Thank you for loving the story, and I hope I can keep it up for you guys. This chapter might end up be a short one, and a little rough. I don't know how much information I can fit with the idea I want for it. But we'll see.)**

Miley had decided that Oliver was right. She was completely overacting. And Lilly was only trying to help. She began to look for him and Lilly. She figured that they would be near the kitchen door. Well one word, Oliver.

She found them and smiled, there they were, sitting there, hugging. It was adorable. But as she began walking over to them she could hear Lilly mumble, "I just hate her right now so much."

Well Lilly was ungrateful of her fully, at least she still had Oliver. "Believe me, I do too." Or not.

'Fine I don't need them.' Miley glared at them, sitting there hugging, and walked away.

She tried to find some else to hang out with. She didn't know where to go, or who to talk to.

Deciding to look for Avril Lavigne she began to look around. Avril was a pretty good friend of Hannah's, the best one she knew that might be at this party. She searched and searched, and found Avril with Teddy. "Hey guys." She walked over to them, and leaned against the stage they were near.

"Hey Hannah. How have you been?" Avril asked, smiling widely.

"Oh I've been just great. No friend problems or anything." She smiled nervously. "So anyhoo, Teddy great party. And congrats on the new cd. I honestly loved it. A million times better than the first."

"Thanks Hannah." He smiled greatfully.

"You going to perform anything tonight?"

"I was planning on it." He continued to grin. "Oh I see Justin, I need to go say hi to him, and thank him for the fruit basket he sent me." And he walked away. Miley giggled to herself, she found the idea that celebrities really did give each other fruit baskets funny. She looked over to see that the Justin Teddy had meant was infact Justin Timberlake. Miley was surprised Teddy knew this many people, she had no idea.

"Ok Hannah what's up?" Avril asked looking concered.

"What's up with what? I'm fine."

"Sounds like to me you're having friendship problems."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well maybe it was the fact that you bought up you didn't have any friend problems, when neither Teddy or I said anything about friends."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm thinking about telling a secret to the world, but my best friends don't want me to. And from there it's gotten pretty much completely out of hand, and I just hate it."

"I'm pretty sure they just want you to be safe."

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?"

"Because I think it's the truth."

"Well I don't care what everyone else thinks about it. I won't make up with them until they make up with me first."

Avril shrugged. She didn't know the problem that was happening. She just hoped Hannah knew the best way to handle it all.

**(Sorry this one wasn't to great. I promise next chapter will be better. Maybe I just write better when Lilly or Oliver are there. They are my favorite characters on the show and everything. Blah... leave reviews please.)**


	6. Abandoned

**(Time for another chapter. These reviews keep me going. Thanks for those. And I'm honestly updating so often because my family is coming on Monday. And will be here for like a week and a half, and I won't be able to get on the computer while they're here. It'll be hard for me, but I'll back right when they leave. I'll actually warn you guys when I get to my last chapter before not being able to update for a while. Now enjoy this chapter.)**

Lilly and Oliver continued sitting at the table alone, talking to no one, but each other. And Miley kept on talking to Avril and a few other celebs.

Oliver looked at Lilly, who was looking at around the room. "Do you think she's still mad at us?" Lilly asked, still looking around the room.

"Who cares." Oliver mumbled.

One of Lilly's eyebrows popped up, and she looked at him. "What did you say?" She had thought she heard him say something that might show he might like her, but she wanted to make extra doubly sure.

"I said that I didn't know, and that we would find out whenever we left the party." He smiled widely, hoping it wasn't to obvious.

Lilly sighed. "I hate being in fights with her."

"Me too."

"Let's forget about her right now." She was smiling, and Oliver couldn't help but smile back at her.

'Just as long as it means being with you,' is what he wanted to say, "Whatever works for you." That's what he ended up saying. Why couldn't he just tell Lilly how he felt about her? Damn him.

Oliver snapped back at the sound of Lilly laughing, "You're completely out of it right now Oliver." She felt it was save say his real name, hardly anyone was in the area they were at. He was such an amazing boy, but Lilly couldn't help but laugh at him sometimes. What the greatest boy ever.

"Sorry, just thinking about things."

"Really? Things like what?" Lilly couldn't help but want him to shout out that he loved her. Or at least something along those lines.

"Umm..." Oliver started in a nervous squeaky voice. Lilly widen her eyes at the sound of his voice. He was nervous. It was adorable. "Food." He finished. Lilly sighed outloud. Why did this always seem to happen to her? They always seemed to have moments that were so close to maybe starting a relationship, but Lilly knew she was always wrong about them.

"Oh yeah, you like to think about that food don't you." She looked down at the table, not saying another word.

Oliver stared at her, he felt so bad for saying that. But why it affected her that he had just said food he had no idea. Or maybe in the very very very back of his mind he knew why, but his common sense wasn't making him realize it in the front of his mind.

"So at the beginning of the party I saw that you were talking to P!nk, and the lead singer of The Click Five. How were they? What did you guys talk about?" Lilly looked up at Oliver, and had a awkward sadness in her eyes. But Oliver was unaware of what it might mean.

"Oh well P!nk was way down to earth. But in a way she was a little itty bitty stuck up. But I guess all celebs can be that way. We talked about how I was friends with Hannah..." And Oliver's listening skills trailed off, and all he did was watch Lilly talk. He couldn't help it. He was so taken aback by her, and didn't want to have to stop ever looking at her. He could look for hours.

"Oh and Kyle was super duper fun and nice..." Oliver stopped listening again. But couldn't help but feel a little jealous after seeing how happy she was about The Click Five lead singer. Maybe she liked him more than Oliver. He shrugged off and realized it was just stupid. He was Lilly's best friend, some pop band's lead singer couldn't ever beat him. Or at least he didn't think or hope so.

"Umm... Oliver, was that Miley who just walked out of the party?" Lilly asked standing up.

"I don't know." Oliver said, not realizing what he had just answered to. "Wait what? Miley?" He stood up too. "I didn't see her."

Lilly got up and starting walking to the exit. She could have swore she saw Miley walking out of the party with Avril Lavigne. Oliver followed, and they walked outside. "Oliver I swear I saw her walk out here."

"Maybe it was just another blonde." Oliver said, looking around with Lilly.

"No I could have swore it was her." And at that moment, Lilly and Oliver both saw Miley's limo drive by. She looked out the window she was sitting next to, and smirked at them both.

She had just left them at the party. By themselves. No way of getting home. They didn't know anyone there. And they couldn't just have their parents pick them up from a celebrity party. They looked at each other, shocked out of their mind. What would they do now?

**(That chapter was a pretty ok one. Kyle is the new lead singer of The Click Five, personally I miss Eric. He was the original lead singer, and I liked the music better with him. But whatev. Reviews please. With some good opinions.)**


	7. Yet Another Fight

**(After this chapter I might, _Might_ be able to do one more chapter. But if not you'll get one after my family leaves. Ok here we go.)**

"Oliver... how are we supposed to get home?" Lilly turned to Oliver, tears filled her eyes with fear. Oliver pulled her into a hug.

"No idea... we'll figure out a way."

A few minutes later, after Oliver's shirt had gotten soaked with tears, and Lilly was all fixed up, they went inside. They started the search to see if they could find any celebrities that they had met before.

After a few minutes it seemed that everyone was gone. Oliver and Lilly walked back to their table next to the kitchen. Lilly began crying again of nervous-ness of how they were both supposed to get home. Oliver scooted closer to her, and just held her while she cried. "It's going to be ok. We'll find some way to get home." He patted her back.

"Lola are you ok?"

Lilly and Oliver looked up at the person whose voice had just asked the question. It was Kyle from The Click Five. "Kyle!" Lilly popped up and gave him a hug. Oliver began getting filled with jealousy. "Johnny, this is Kyle. He's from the band The Click Five. Kyle this is my friend, Johnny."

Oliver smiled, and shook hands with him. Lilly looked back at Kyle. "Our friend pretty much just abandoned us. And we don't have any way of getting home." Lola said, Kyle still holding her.

"You guys, I can give you a ride home if you need it." Kyle suggested.

"Oh really? You seriously wouldn't mind?"

"Mind? I would be happy to." He smiled, and Lilly hugged him even tighter. He looked over at Oliver, and Oliver threw on a fake smile. "What time will you guys need to be home?"

"Mom was telling me I needed to be home at midnight." Lilly finally let go of Kyle and looked up at him. Oliver knew they both were wanted at home by 1. He looked at Lilly confused.

"You Johnny?" Kyle asked.

Even though Oliver didn't know what was going on with Lilly, he went along with it. "My mom told me midnight also. Thanks man." He flashed his fake smile again.

"How far away do you guys live from here?"

"About 15 minutes." Lilly said.

"We'll have to leave in about an hour to get there then. Where will you guys be around then?"

Lilly and Oliver looked over at each. Lilly looked at Kyle. "Still here." Lilly said, smiling. This surprised Oliver that she would just want to hang out with him. Not Kyle and whoever else he was with.

"Ok I'll see you guys in a hour."

"Thank you soooo much Kyle." Lilly smiled, as he walked away.

---------------------------

Miley got home, and honestly did not feel guilty in the least about what she had just done.

"Hey bud. How was the party?"

"Great." Miley lied, and smiled.

"Where are Lilly and Oliver?" Her dad asked, looking around the room.

"Already dropped them off." She lied again.

"If you say so bud."

Miley ran up the stairs off to bed.

---------------------------

Oliver turned to Lilly. "Why do you want to hang out here? I figured you would want to go hang out with Kyle."

"I just wanted to hang out with my best friend."

"But you see me all the time." Lilly didn't say anything, and sat back down next to Oliver.

That little hour seemed to go by so quickly. Before they knew it Kyle walked up to them and told them that if they didn't want to be late to getting home that they would need to leave now.

"Thanks so much again." Lilly said as they walked to Kyle's big band van. The one that Oliver guessed they toured the country in.

They jumped in the back while Kyle started the drive. "Where do you live Lola?" Kyle asked. Lilly gave him the directions and street address of Miley's house. Oliver now had an idea of what was about to happen.

"How bout you Johnny?"

"Oh just drop me off at Lola's, and I'll walk home."

"It's fine, I can drive."

"No really, I enjoy walking, I only live about a block away from Lola anyway."

"Whatever you say." And Kyle kept on driving.

The van ride was filled with Lilly and Kyle talking. Oliver didn't ever say anything unless he was addressed.

Finally they arrived to Miley's house and jumped out. "Thanks for the ride man." Oliver said to Kyle, and did the handshake, that pretty much everyone does now-a-days.

"No problem."

"Yeah... thanks Kyle." Lilly smiled widely, and gave him a hug from the van window.

"Really it's not that big a deal. See you at the next party." He winked at Lilly and drove away.

Oliver sighed, "Well... it's pretty late. We might have to sneak into her window. So that we don't wake up her dad."

Lilly smirked, "Good thinking Oliver." She began making her way to the side of the house where Miley's room was. Oliver found it strangely hot when Lilly was like this.

They climbed up Miley's wall, and jumped in her little balcony. Oliver was about to knock on the window when Lilly stopped him. She whispered, "I know a way to make it open. We'll scare her more if we do it this way." She just simply pulled it open. Lilly smirked, "She never keeps it locked. She's stupid that way."

They stepped into Miley's room to find it empty. Lilly turned to look at Oliver, and smiled. "It'll be better this way. We'll just sit on her bed or something and just stare at the door till she comes in. That'll really scare her."

Both of them scurried to Miley's bed, and sat, and stared at the door. Awaiting Miley's arrival.

What seemed like half an hour later, the door began to open. And there stood Miley, she screamed softly, and quickly closed the door behind her. "What and how the hell did you guys get here?"

Lilly stood up, and walked towards Miley. "To straighten you out, and sorry to tell you but we have celebrities friends other than you." Miley scowled.

"You really should get out."

"Let us talk first." Oliver said, standing up too.

"No, you guys don't deserve a word."

"_WE_ don't deserve a word? You don't! What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you! Leaving us at a party with NO way to get home." Lilly screamed.

"You did have a way to get home."

"But you didn't know that when you did it." Oliver said, walking up to the both of them.

"Don't gang up on me like this."

Lilly laughed. "You're kidding me right? Fuck you. We're out of here." She began to walk away.

"Wait stop." Oliver whispered to her.

"Don't tell me you're on her side?" Lilly whispered back.

"No way... I just want to yell at her some more." Lilly smiled at this.

"Go ahead." Lilly whispered again, as Oliver walked up to Miley.

Oliver walked up to Miley, his face directly in front of hers. "You do not treat us like this. Even if you think you're this amazing diva. We don't care anymore. We don't care about you, or Hannah Montana. You're just a joke now. A stupid, embrassing joke. Have a good life without the best friends who have been here for you when no one else was."

Miley smirked, and kissed Oliver right on the lips. Knowing it would make Lilly jealous.

"What the hell makes you think you can kiss me?" Oliver yelled at her.

Some emotion Lilly had never felt before bubbled inside of her. She wanted to hit Miley, she wanted to kill her. What the hell was she doing thinking she could do that to Oliver? Without thinking about it Lilly walked up to Miley, and slapped her in the face.

Miley gave her an evil glare. "You have no right."

"OH! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" And she walked out of her room, and ran down the stairs. Oliver following after her.

**(Wow... that was a long chapter. I enjoyed writing this one. Reviews please. If this is my last chapter before my family comes it was a good leaving one. haha. Hopefully I'll still be able to write one though. Thanks for reading.)**


	8. Sand Buddies

Lilly and Oliver stormed out of Miley's house. Both flaming mad. Lilly kept on repeatedly thinking in her head, 'Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.' 

They both knew where to walk to. Every time one of them was either mad, sad, or any other emotion that was overwhelming they went to the beach. And they both knew this was definitely the time for that.

Oliver's thoughts were overflooding in his mind, 'Why did Miley do that? She knows I like Lilly. Maybe she was trying to make her jealous. But why would she do that to make Lilly jealous? Unless Lilly likes me. No, there's no possible way.' He looked over at Lilly, she was angry, it was hard to tell.

They arrived at the beach, and both sat down on the warm sand. Neither of them said a word for a good while, but just stared out at the ocean.

"Lilly...?" Oliver asked, looking at her, a few moments later.

"What?" She was still looking straight ahead.

"Why did you slap Miley when she kissed me?" Oliver still looked at Lilly. She could feel herself feel a sort of pressure she felt only when he looked at her.

She stayed silent, trying to think of something good to say. "Lilly?"

"Because she just invaded your space, and it just bothered me." She came up with quickly, realizing how lame it was. She refused to get in eye contact with Oliver.

"Oh... well ok then. That makes sense." He seemed to have bought the lie, and Lilly was glad he did.

"Can I ask a question now?"

"Sure..." He said, still looking at her.

"Did you... you know... enjoy it when Miley kissed you?" She finally looked up at Oliver.

"No!" He brought his head back, apparently pretty surprised when Lilly asked that. Lilly sighed heavily. "Why do you ask?" Oliver looked, with was most likely obvious hope in his eyes.

"Well it's just that..." Lilly was still surprisingly being able to look at Oliver. But she couldn't tell him the truth, at least not now. She decided to lie again. "I just didn't want you to end up liking the enemy."

Oliver looked in the other direction. "Makes sense. But I could never like Miley. That's just weird." Ok so now he thought it was weird at the possible thought of being with a best friend, or ex best friend in this case. Just fantastic.

Lilly looked at the back of Oliver's head. She was about to tap him on the shoulder, and tell him herself.

But as soon as her hand inched closer to his shoulder, he turned around. He looked at her finger awkwardly just out there. "Lilly what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." She put her hand back down.

"Well ok then. I think we should probably start walking back home." He got up and brushed all the sand off his butt.

"Yeah... that seems good." Lilly got up too, and realized something while looking at Oliver. "We're still in our disguises."

Oliver looked at her, and pulled off his wig. "Look I'm already Oliver again. I'm good."

"Yeah but I'm not."

"Just take off your wig."

Lilly pulled it off. Oliver couldn't help but stare at her beautiful blonde hair, rolling down her shoulders. She started talking again, "What about my clothes? My parents are going to want to know where the hell I got all of this. And they won't believe I got yet another outfit from Miley."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I know my parents. Talk about never believing me."

"My parents will still be asleep. Do you want to come over to my house and borrow some of my clothes?" Lilly's heart jumped with excitement.

"But Oliver... how am I going to explain your clothes to my parents?"

"I splashed water on you without you expecting it." Lilly couldn't help but think how good he was at this lieing thing.

"I guess that could work." Lilly couldn't help but smile.

Neither could Oliver. "Good, then let's start our journey."

They walked along the beach, walking as far as they could without having to actually getting off the beach. Lilly would occasionally look over at Oliver. He was so freaking adorable she could barely handle it. Everything she looked though, Oliver noticed. Not completely understanding why she kept on looking at him, he didn't say anything. Just kept on walking. But he hoped it was something good.

"Here we finally are." Oliver smiled.

"Are we going to have to sneak in another window?" Oliver laughed.

"Only if you want to."

She thought about it. "Why not?" She giggled as Oliver started the journey to the side of the house.

They both climbed up the wall, and jumped into Oliver's room. It was nice and comfortable. All the walls were dark blue, and everything in his room was real peaceful. Lilly couldn't help but love his room so much. She didn't know if she honestly liked the style of it though. Or if it was just because of the fact that it was his room.

She went over to his bed and sat on it. Big and comfy, she pretty much was sucked up by it. Oliver turned around after looking for clothes for Lilly. He laughed at the state Lilly was in, and threw her some clothes.

Lilly took them and unrolled them to reveal what clothes Oliver had given her. Some knee length black shorts, which would most likely be longer on her, and a tight (well tight on Oliver) black shirt that he wore often.

"Where do you want me to get changed?"

"How about the bathroom?" Oliver laughed.

"Oh right." And Lilly got up, and snuck quietly over to the bathroom. She couldn't help but take a deep smell out the scent of Oliver's clothes, the instant she closed the bathroom door.

Oliver sighed as he watched her walk out of the room. Her blonde hair bouncing from having her tip toe out of the room across the hall. He smiled to himself.

Lilly was surprised to see that when she got back Oliver had changed into sweats and a bigger green shirt with some strange design on it. He had just changed in this room, she liked it.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled at him.

"No problem." They smiled at each other for a moment. Then Lilly looked at the clock.

"I better start heading home. I'll see you later Oliver." She walked pass him towards his window.

"I'll go with you." Lilly turned around.

"You don't have to." She smiled, she wanted him to.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to." Afterall, Lilly only lived a few houses down. And he did want to hang out with her more. As long as he possibly could.

She smiled, and they climbed down Oliver's wall. And some began their walk.

Their walk was filled with nothing but the sound of the bugs. Awkward mostly because both of them were trying to get the courage to tell each other how they truly felt about one another. When they were nearer to Lilly's house, they both got filled with the feeling of disappointment.

"Well... here we are." Oliver said, smiling at Lilly.

"Yup..." Lilly smiled back, rocking back and forth on her feet.

Oliver decided something, her standing there beautiful, it was now time to tell her. "Umm.. Lilly?"

"Yes Oliver?" Oh my lord, was this going to be it?

"Um..." he couldn't do it. "Tonight was so much fun." He lightly punched her in the arm.

"Yeah... it was." Lilly said, sounding a little disappointed.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Lilly was now staring at the ground.

"Bye." Oliver began to walk away.

"Bye." Lilly whispered to herself, watching him walk away.

Once he was out of sight, Lilly ran in the house, not saying one word to her parents. She ran up the stairs, into her room, slammed the door, and lay on her bed. She began to cry, breathing in the scent of his smell on his shirt.

'How much more of an idiot could I be?' Oliver asked himself on his walk home.

**(OK, last chapter before my family from out of state gets here. This will be continued probably next Wednesday night. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And thank the lord my little mind reminded me that they were still in their disguises, or this chapter would have been reallyyyy short. Reviews pretty please. And see you guys in a week and a half.)**


	9. The Tree Brings Along the Truth

**(I am back. When my cousin came Monday he tried fixing our computer, and it just messed up and wouldn't let us start it. So we just today got a new computer. And my family left on Wednesday. So I'm back and good. Let's start this story back up. And sorry for the two week wait. Believe me, it's been bothering the hell out of me. By the way I changed the rating to T only because of language.)**

Oliver woke up the next morning with an awkward feeling filling his insides. Why hadn't he told Lilly how he felt about her? He punched his pillow, annoyed. He wanted to tell Lilly soon, maybe today. But first he needed to talk to Miley about the night before. He couldn't take it anymore, and needed to try to straight Miley out.

So he got up from his bed, and quickly went through all his clothes. He grabbed his skinny blue jeans, and orange shirt. As he walked to put the clothes on the bed, he saw Lilly's clothes from the night before in a pile in a corner of his room. "Damn."

After he got dressed, and ate some breakfast; Oliver grabbed his skateboard. He skated his way to Miley's house. Knocking on the door as loud as he could. Hoping Miley could tell the anger he was feeling inside.

As Oliver hoped Miley opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? BEING THAT FREAKING LOUD!" She yelled as she opened the door. When she saw it was Oliver she stepped out of the house, and closed the door behind her.

"I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW MAD I AM! THAT'S WHY I'M BEING SO DAMN LOUD!" He yelled right back at her.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE MAD! I SHOULD BE THE ONE MAD!" They continued their yelling fest without even thinking of maybe taking one step inside the house.

"LILLY AND I SHOULD BE MAD! NOT YOU!"

"NOT DEALING WITH THIS!" Miley turned around and tried to open the door. She found it locked.

"Good job."

"Shut the fuck up." She turned around and glared at him. She just stood there.

"No one else is home, are they?" Oliver asked, looking at her like an idiot.

She gave him an evil glare. "No... no one is home. Don't act like I'm some kind of idiot or anything. I know you've done it before."

"No actually I haven't."

"ERRRR! You're unbelieveable." She threw her hands in the air, and walked away.

He followed her. "How in the hell was that unbelieveable in any way?"

It began to rain. "Great. Just freaking fantastic. It would freaking rain the day I locked myself out... with you..." She turned around and looked at Oliver, her upper lip curled. Then as soon as she did it, she started walking again.

"Where are you going?" He didn't really care that much about the fact that she had just insulted him.

"Trying to get away from you."

He still followed her. "You need to stop being such a bitch, and doing whatever you think you're allowed to do. Why in the bloody hell did you kiss me last night? And what made you think you had the right to?"

Miley stopped walking, and smirked in spite of herself. She turned around, and looked right at Oliver. "To make someone jealous."

Oliver looked at her confused. "Jealous? Wait... what do you mean jealous?"

"Exactly what it means, I was trying to make someone jealous."

"Who? Me?"

"You're not really that dumb are you?" She rolled her eyes.

"But the only person there other than the two of us was Lilly..."

"Exactly." She started to walk again. "Dum dum."

Oliver paced himself to catch up to her. He walked infront of her. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're kidding me right? After all that's happened, you still can't see it. Seriously, the both of you are so freaking blind. Or just plain out stupid." Miley curved around Oliver, and began to walk away.

Oliver didn't really care that she had just insulted him and Lilly. If he was hearing Miley right, Lilly liked him. Or maybe she was just messing with him. Getting back at him because of everything that happened. Maybe everything that had happened had been a plan of hers. From the kiss to right this very moment.

He started running to catch up with Miley once more. "Are you saying that Lilly likes me?"

She looked at him. "Umm... duh." Then looked forward again.

He kept on walking along her side. Turned fully looking at her, yet still walking the same direction as her. "Are you dead, dead serious?"

"As deadly serious as they come." She didn't so much as look at him. He turned around so that he was walking straight also.

'No freaking way.' Oliver began to think in his head. 'There's no way Lilly actually likes me back. Maybe I should ask her about it. But that's just awkward. But what if Miley's right?'

All the sudden Oliver felt him run into something, and it hurt painfully horrible. He heard Miley burst with evil laughter, and found that he, himself had run into a tree while he was thinking of Lilly.

He couldn't believe Miley was seriously laughing at the fact that he hurt himself walking into a tree. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She stopped laughing, and glared at him. "What are you talking about, what the fuck is wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me."

"You just seriously laughed at me walking into a tree with great force. I could be really hurt right now, and you wouldn't even know because you're laughing so god damn hard."

"It was pretty freaking funny. And in all honesty I don't care if you get hurt."

He started at her, mad out of his mind. She stared right back, not so much as breaking the connection one little bit. "You've gone way to freaking far. We may be having a fight, but I still care about you. And so does Lilly. I don't know what's wrong with you though." And he walked away.

**(Pretty ok chapter for my first chapter being back. I realize I'm making Miley a major brat. I never really intended that when I first started this story, but it happens. Reviews please.)**


	10. Do You Like Me?

**(It's almost 2:30 in the morning, but I just felt like writing another chapter. Only because I'm bored and stuffs, but not tired. No idea if I'll finish it though. Well... here it goes.)**

Right after Oliver walked back up to Miley's house and grabbed his skateboard, he decided to go find Lilly. He knew that he needed to talk to her. He was nervous, but was almost postive Miley was telling the truth. But then again, he couldn't be for sure.

So off he skated to Lilly's house. He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Truscott answered the door. "Hello Oliver."

"Hello. Does Lilly happen to be home?"

Lilly heard Oliver talking, and snuck to the top of her stairs. Hoping Oliver didn't see her. He wanted to come in. She was still in Oliver's clothes from the night before. Even though it was 12 o'clock.

She rushed down the hall, and ran into her room. She didn't know what to wear, it didn't need to be that fancy. Just as long as Oliver didn't see her still in his clothes.

Picking up a blue shirt, and some knee length green pants she threw them on. She brushed out the tangles in her hair. Wincing in pain every time she ran into one of the tangles. She put on a thin layer of eye shadow, and a little bit of eyeliner, before she jumped on her bed. She grabbed a pad of paper, and made it look like she was writing. Which was a small passion of hers. Only Oliver knew.

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and then she heard them come closer to her door. Lilly tried her hardest not to look at the door, and seem to eager. But she couldn't help but look at the door as soon as it opened. It was only her mother. "Mom what are you doing here? I thought I just heard someone at the front door." She said, trying to not sound to hopeful, or sad.

"I heard you on the top of the stairs. And I heard you run back." Lilly looked at her scared. "Don't worry, Oliver didn't hear. I only knew because I live here, plus I know you for doing things like that."

"Is he gone?"

"No, he's downstairs. I told him you were napping, and that I would wake you up. I knew you wanted to get out of his clothes, so he didn't notice you were still wearing them. Even though I don't think he would honestly mind." She smiled at Lilly, and then gave her a wink.

"Mom. How do you know so much?"

Mrs. Truscott laughed. "Because... I went through the same type of things." She patted her daughter on the leg. "Are you ready for him to come up?"

"Yeah." Lilly couldn't help but smiled. Her mother smiled back and began her journey out of Lilly's room.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Truscott turned back to her daughter, "You writing was very convicing." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Taking her mother's advice she took the pad again, and began to act like she was writing.

Moments later Lilly heard Oliver's footsteps inching closer to her room. She couldn't but blush as she kept on looking at the piece of paper in front of her. She played with her pen, swinging it back and forth between two of her fingers, letting it hit the paper. It honestly hurt to keep her eyes from looking up at the door.

Finally she heard the door open, and thought this was a good time to look up. She smiled widely. There he was, Oliver Smoking Oken, as cute as ever. He made her forget the fight with Miley. He made her forget that only minutes ago she was freaking out about him seeing her wearing his clothes. He made her forget about the fact that she was embrassed her mom knew about her true feelings for Oliver. He made her forget all the bad things in life. At that moment in time she felt like jumping up and making out with him on the spot. But realized that may not be to wise of a choice. That and she was also to nervous to ever make a move like that, yet alone a regular move.

"Hey." He smiled weakly, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey." She brightly smiled back.

Oliver sighed loudly. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just having stuff on my mind."

"Food again?" Lilly laughed.

"No actually it's kinda serious." Oliver said, sounding annoyed. He was mostly annoyed at Miley. But was also annoyed that Lilly seemed to think he only thought of food.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, getting closer to him on the bed. She could tell something was really bothering him.

"Umm... I kinda went to go see Miley again. But this time she laughed at me because I ran into a tree. But the thing is that I ran into the tree really hard, and it was easy to tell that I did it hard. And she pretty much told me she didn't care about me at all anymore."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Yeah... no..." He looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I can't believe it." Lilly looked at the ground too. And watched Oliver's feet swinging back and forth. He usually played with his feet when he was nervous, or had something on his mind.

"And there's something else." He said, as Lilly thought about what else must be on his mind.

"Something else, like what?"

"She told me something." Lilly looked up at him. Oliver was already looking at her.

Lilly didn't say anything, expecting for him to just tell her. She guessed not now. "What was it?" She was truly very curious.

"She... she... she told me..."

"She told you what Oliver?" She was hoping it wasn't anything to bad.

Oliver stood up and turned his back to Lilly. Walking over to her desk, and resting his hands on her desk, and leaning on them. Now this was really making Lilly nervous.

"Ollie...?" She asked nervously. He still leaned against the desk, turned away from her. "Oliver, what is it?" She stood up and looked at his back. Fear filling her up.

"Miley told me that you like me." He turned around, and looked into her eyes. Unable to guess the emotion she was feeling.

"She... she... what?" Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe Miley would tell Oliver her secret.

"She told me that you..."

"I heard you the first time." She put her hand up, and then put it back down.

She leaned against the foot of her bed, and stared at the ground. "And well...?" Oliver asked.

"Well what?" Lilly asked back, still looking at the ground.

"Do you like me?" Lilly looked up at him.

Lilly was honestly confused as to why Oliver cared at all. But she did know she didn't want Oliver to know how she felt about him, till she knew for sure how he felt about her.

"No." She lied.

"Oh. Ok then." Oliver turned around again, making sure Lilly didn't see the tears in his eyes. As he turned around, he failed to see Lilly do the same exact thing at the same exact time.

**(I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Reviews please.)**


	11. Tricks

**(Time for another chapter, because writing is super fun.)**

Same day, after Oliver had left Lilly's house, after an awkward ten minutes, Lilly decided she needed to go have a talk with Miley.

She set off to her house, and was completely mad the entire way there. Not believeing that Miley would actually do something like that to her. Even if they were in a fight. She still didn't understand why she was so mad at her. All she did was try to help.

'Miley's just being a selfish brat. Yeah, that's it.'

Finally she arrived at Miley's house, to find her sitting on the front step of her house. Looking mad, and having her clothes soaked. Lilly kind of forgot for a second that she was mad at Miley, and laughed at the site of her best friend. "Did you lock yourself out?" Lilly asked sitting next to her.

Miley gave her an evil glare, and then Lilly remembered how mad she was at Miley. "What do you want?" Miley asked, even though she was pretty sure it was about the fact that she told Oliver.

"You know perfectly well."

"Actually I don't." Miley said, wanting to know where this would go if she just lied her butt off.

Lilly stood up with anger in her eyes. It made Miley laugh. Lilly yelled, "STOP PLAYING STUPID WITH ME! YOU TOLD OLIVER I LIKED HIM! WHY?"

Miley stood up. She remained calm, just to bother Lilly. "What makes you say I did that?"

Lilly shot a nasty look at her. "Oliver told me. And he would never lie to me."

"Or maybe he would. Just because you're in love with him, or something, doesn't mean he doesn't lie." She thought she was rather good at playing this game.

Lilly didn't know what to say to this. "There's... no way Oliver would ever lie to me."

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do."

"No. No you really don't. Obviously."

"You're just trying to mess with you aren't you?"

"Oh Lilly. Why would you ever say that? I'm just trying to be a good best friend." She put her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly stood there, she didn't know what to do. Miley was trying to trick her, she just knew it. But now, by the look in Miley's eyes, she wasn't all to sure anymore.

Miley was still looking at her, she said, "But I just don't know how I feel about you believeing Oliver over me." Miley turned around, dramatically.

'Oh shit,' Lilly started thinking to herself, 'Ok... I don't know what to believe now. What are you thinking Lilly? She's completely lieing to you. She's been such a bitch lately. I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to turn Oliver and me against each other. But I don't even know. I can't fall for any of her moves. She's just a big fake.'

Lilly turned Miley around, "I don't believe you." She spat at her.

"You don't believe your best friend?" Miley put her hands over her heart.

"You are not my best friend. Oliver is." Lilly inched closer to Miley's face.

"This hurts."

"STOP WITH THE FUCKING ACT!"

Miley pretended to wipe non-exsisting spit off her face, "But it annoys you so much. And that's just so much fun." Miley smirked, pinching Lilly's cheek.

She hit Miley's hand away, and pointed a finger at her face. "You do not touch me."

"Oh really?" Miley pinched her cheek again.

"I said don't."

"Are you sure?" Miley kept on poking her in the face.

"How. Childish." Lilly couldn't help it, she punched her in the face, "CAN YOU BE?!?! HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN MILEY STEWART? FREAKING FIVE! GOD DAMN YOU DISGUST ME!"

Miley was now on the ground, her eye hurting her like she never imagined her eye could hurt.

Lilly huffed. "That's what you get for laughing at Oliver getting hurt. And saying you don't care about him anymore."

Miley looked up at her evilly, "I guess he forgot to tell you that I said I didn't care about you either." She smirked at Lilly.

"You're just a fucking bitch. You aren't worth any of my time anymore. Say good bye to never getting to talk to me again." And she walked away.

**(A little rough. But a pretty good chapter. I like it. :) Reviews please.)**


	12. Regrets

**(It's very early in the morning, but my iPod is charging, and I don't feel like leaving it charging. But here we go time for another chapter. It a big one too. Be prepared.)**

Miley watched Lilly walk away. She sat up and realized she was tired of this. It was time to do something about it.

-----------------

Lilly decided to go see Oliver. No matter how awkward it was, Lilly needed to talk to someone. And Oliver was the only one who fully knew what she was going through right then and there.

As soon as she got to Oliver's house, she noticed that nobody seemed to be home. She walked up to the door, and knocked anyway.

Nobody answered the door. So she started walking away, but as soon as she turned around she heard the door open. "Lilly?"

"Oh hey Oliver." Lilly smiled.

"Hey well come on in." He smiled back. Lilly walked in past him, and he walked in after her.

Lilly went and sat down on the couch. Oliver followed her, and sat right next to her.

"What's up?" He asked looking right at her. It was awkward because of what happened earlier. But he didn't care, as long as he got to be with her. Even if she didn't really like him.

"Miley again." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Why did you go to talk to her again?"

Lilly didn't know what to say without telling Oliver that she was mad at Miley for telling him she liked him. "Umm... I tried to make her see how we feel about everything she's done and said to us."

"Oh... ok then." Oliver sat all the way back in the couch.

"Yeah she told me that she didn't care about me anyone, either. And that she told you that. Why didn't you tell me about that?" She looked at Oliver.

He looked back. "I well... I didn't want to have you be hurting."

She merely looked back at him, "Why would you really care all that much?"

"Because... you're my best friend," Lilly smiled, "well there's that, and then there's the fact that I actually kinda li..."

As soon as Oliver was about to tell Lilly his true feelings, the tv decided to turn on. He was sitting on the remote. Stupid him. But what was weird was what happened to be on tv. A Hannah concert.

"Oh yeah... she had one of those today didn't she?" Lilly asked, wondering how she had gotten there so quick. Robbie Ray must have come right after Lilly left.

Oliver looked over at Lilly watching the tv. He laughed, "Why are you watching this?"

Lilly looked at him, "I guess I'm just curious if her performance will be any diffrent because of our fight." Lilly looked back at the tv. Now that she mentioned it, Oliver was kinda curious too. So they sat there and watched.

About an hour later Hannah stopped singing. "Excuse me everyone, world, I have something to tell you..."

Both Lilly and Oliver leaned closer to the tv screen, "You don't think she would...?" Lilly asked.

"...No way..."

-----------------

About an hour and a half before that Miley was in her dressing room, changing into Hannah.

She looked at her reflection after she was done and sighed. This was the moment of truth. She had thought about it a lot and decided it was the right thing to do. Not only for herself, but for her fans. They deserved to know the full truth. No matter what stupid Lilly and Oliver both thought is was.

"Bud you ready?" Miley's dad popped his head in the door, and looked at Miley.

"Yeah... as ready as I'll ever been dad." She smiled.

"Why aren't Lilly or Oliver here tonight?" Her dad asked, Miley had yet to tell him that she had gotten in a huge fight with the both of them.

"They both have a big school project to do. They said they would watch the live concert on tv though." She was getting way to good at this lieing thing.

"Ok bud." He let her walked past him to walk over to the stage.

Her hands began to shake as she walked toward the opening of the stage. She had never shoke before a concert, and didn't think it was that good a sign. She decided she would make her decision after singing all of her songs. Depending on how she felt.

After about an hour, all the songs intented to be sang were sang, and Miley had to decide her choice. She was going to do it.

"Excuse me everyone, world, I have something to tell you. Something very important." The crowd stopped talking all together, and all looked at her. She felt such great power.

"I'm not really a girl named Hannah Montana." She heard many murmurs in the crowd, and she knew they were asking each other if they knew what she meant. She also could hear her father shouting at her, asking her what she was doing.

"My real name is Miley Stewart and I've been poseing as Hannah Montana." The crowd still didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Miley's pulled off the Hannah wig, and many gasps and shouts filled the stadium.

"Now you know, and I feel so much better knowing that I don't have to hide this secret from you guys anymore." She looked out at the audience again, looking at all their shocked faces. And in that moment in time is when she finally realized that Lilly was right. She would regret this.

**(Reviews please. Tell me how you liked it.)**


	13. Forgiveness?

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I didn't really feel like it, plus I was with my best friend for the last 24 hours.)**

"Oh. My. Lord." Lilly stared at the tv, shocked out of her mind.

"There's no way that just happened." Oliver was staring at the figure of Miley Stewart, standing on the stage with the Hannah wig in her hands.

"Was that real? Am I dreaming? Oliver pinch me." She was still staring at the tv. Oliver was too, but did what Lilly told him to do anyway, still glaring at the tv as he did it. "Ow that hurt." She finally unglued her eyes off the tv, and looked at Oliver. But even though she was just pinched, her arm seemed to warm up from having him touch her.

"You told me too." Oliver took his eyes off the tv too, and lightly smiled at her.

Lilly rubbed her arm, and looked back at the tv. "But still." She could feel her ears getting hot. Oliver smile grew bigger.

----------------------

Miley walked off the stage after a few minutes of just staring at the crowd. Who didn't take their eyes off of her for one second. She had never felt that sort of pressure in her life.

As soon as she got offstage, Robbie Ray ran over to her. "Miley what were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

"Because I didn't want any confusion."

Robbie put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Honey... I don't mean to be negative. But you do realize how your life is going to like from now on right?"

"Yeah daddy I do. I just wish I would have realized that before I did it." And she walked to her dressing room.

Just like Miley hoped wouldn't happen her dad followed her. "Miley... does this have anything to do with Lilly and Oliver not being her tonight?" He sat on the couch next to her.

Miley looked down at the ground, "Maybe..."

"Oh bud. Are you three in a fight?"

She still looked at the ground, "Maybe..." she repeated.

"Smiley Miley," he wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her into a side hug, "you're gonna have to make up with them. You need friends at a time like this."

Miley looked up at her father, "Take me to Oliver's house?"

He smiled down at her, "Of course darling." And he kissed her on the top of the head.

---------------------

About an hour later, Lilly and Oliver were sitting up in Oliver's room. You could only guess what they were talking about. They were both sitting on Oliver's bed. He was sitting against the back on his bed, and she was sitting at the foot if it. Lilly was looking at the design on the sheets, and running her fingers over them. Oliver was looking at her.

"I can't believe she actually went along with it." Lilly sighed, still looking at the sheets. "It's just so weird. Do you think things will be different?" She looked at him.

He chuckled, "Of course things will be different." Lilly looked down at the bed. "But change can be good sometimes."

She looked back at him again. "Not this kind of change." Her eyes began to tear up. She was afraid of losing Miley even more than she already had.

Oliver climbed over to Lilly, and wrapped his arms around her. His heart was racing faster than he could imagine. He rocked her back and worth, and wanted to make sure she felt safe in his arms. Which she most definitely did.

She began to cry more though. Half because of Miley, and half because of Oliver. She shouldn't have lied to him about liking him. She regreted it ever since she did it. She wanted him so badly, but knew that they would never be together.

If only she knew the true way Oliver felt about her.

After a few minutes of Lilly soaking Oliver's shirt, the door opened. Neither of them seemed to noticed. But the door opening came to show Miley Stewart. Staring at the two people she knew she could trust more than anyone. She wanted more than anything for them to forgive her for being such a huge jerk. But she knew it would be hard. Them sitting there, all adorable and holding each other. She hadn't known the details when it came to what had happened between them lately. And it hurt her to know that. To know that she had been a horrible friend, and didn't really deserve friends as great as them anymore. But she had to try.

"Lilly? Oliver?" They shot their eyes over at her. Lilly jumped out of Oliver's arm, to both their dismay, and sat at the edge of Oliver's bed. Oliver just stared at Miley. "Well, are you two going to say anything?" They didn't say anything. "Anything at all?"

Lilly looked in the opposite direction. "I can't believe you actually did it."

"Me either." Miley did a nervous laugh. This was the first normal conversation they had had in a good while.

"Just because you did it doesn't mean I forgive you for everything you said and did to us." Lilly looked up at her.

Miley opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Oliver spoke, "Because it hurt like hell that you thought of us that way even though we were trying to help you."

Miley looked down at the ground, and said, "I know."

Lilly and Oliver stared at her, not being able to think of what to say. Did she just agree with them?

"And I know that I've put you guys through so much shit." Miley looked up. "I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I cheated." She looked at Lilly, hoping she understood that she meant, 'sorry for telling Oliver', "I'm sorry that I became pretty much the worst best friend ever. I just..."

"You just didn't like that we didn't agree with you? And that we didn't think it wise, because you still wanted the fame, but you still wanted your best friends to agree with you about it?" Oliver asked her.

Miley looked over at him. "Yeah... I guess that's what it all comes down to..." She was shocked that Oliver seemed to realize that.

But Lilly was still mad about the whole thing. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to Oliver's window. Looking outside, at the people who didn't all have to deal with this crap. They all seemed to have something to talk about. Lilly guessed some of them were talking about Hannah Montana really being a girl named Miley Stewart.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other, and then Miley started walking over to Lilly. She put her hand on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly hoped that it was Oliver, but when she saw the soft hand on her shoulder instead, she shook it off.

Silence filled the room for a few moments. But Miley still looked at Lilly, staring out the window. She whispered, so that Oliver couldn't hear, "I'm sorry for telling him."

Lilly viciously turned around, and yelled, "WELL SAYING SORRY DOESN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

This filled Miley with all sorts of emotions and she didn't know what to do with them. She finally realized how deep she had truly hurt her best friends, and she hated the feeling of it. "Please... just let me talk..."

"YOU'VE ALREADY TALKED ENOUGH. I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR SHIT. I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK! NOT THIS FAME CRAZY BITCH."

"I deserved that."

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU DO! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID! AND I JUST WON'T LET IT PASS RIGHT BY AND PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED." Oliver had no idea what was being talked about, but couldn't help but keeping watching. Lilly pulled Miley closer to her, and whispered, "You know I love him. And that might have ruined any potential relationship I could have had with him. I will not forgive you for that." Her eyes were filled with tears from her being so angry.

Miley's eyes began to fill up too and she pulled away from Lilly's grip. "Ok. Well, I guess I'll let you guys go back to whatever was happening before I came. Maybe I'll see you later." She walked all the way to Oliver's door. "I hope that I do." She looked back at them, and many tears started rolling down her cheeks. She left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Lilly sat on Oliver's bed, and put her face in her hands. Tears streaming out of her eyes uncontrollably. Oliver took her in his arms once again, and pulled her into the tightest hug he had ever pulled her, or anybody else for that matter, into.

**(Reviews?)**


	14. I Forgive You

Oliver just let Lilly sit there, wrapped in his arms. Lilly was long done crying, but she felt to safe in Oliver's arms. She didn't want to leave his side ever again. Anyone who stuck around for her at a time like this, and let her cry patheticly all over his shirt was utterly amazing. 

He stroked her hair, and she just laid back in his arms. "Lilly?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"Should we forgive Miley?" Lilly looked up at him.

"Why in the hell should we forgive her?" She released herself out of Oliver's arms.

"I don't know. Just maybe we should." Lilly gave him a confused look. "I mean she does need friends at a time like this."

"Well to bad, she hurt us to much."

"But don't you think it's just time for us to be bigger, and help her out right now?"

"Why should we?"

Oliver began to get annoyed, and stood up, "Because she's Miley. And no matter what happens we still love her." Lilly just shrugged.

He sighed and sat back down on his bed. Not speaking another word of it. Then after several minutes, he spoke again, "What were you and Miley talking about when you started yelling at her?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"Just trust me. It was nothing important." She wouldn't look at him.

"If you say so." He felt hurt that she wouldn't tell him.

----------------------

The next morning when Oliver woke up he laid there for a few minutes staring at his ceiling.

He had no idea what to do. Forgiving Miley would finally get this all behind them, and he could finally help Miley out. This was definitely a time when she needed her best friends. No matter how badly she was acting beforehand.

Then he randomly thought about him holding Lilly for so long the night before. He turned over on his side. And thought to himself how when it all added up, he had held Lilly for a total of an hour and a half. And it was that moment in time that he realized that Lilly did really like him. 'She wouldn't have let me hold her for that long if she didn't like me.' And he smiled to himself.

'But if I forgive Miley and start being her friend again, will I lose Lilly?' He thought to himself once again.

After a while longer of deciding whether he should talk to Miley or not, he decided it was the right thing to do. Lilly would pop back eventually. Well he hoped.

He jumped out of bed, and put on some baggy blue jeans, and a nice dark blue collared shirt.

So he started off toward Miley's house, the second morning in a row. He was surprised to find many camera men outside of the Stewart household. He had seemed to forget that this is what it was going to be like from now on. Especially right now, considering it had just happened the night before.

"Excuse me. Friend of Miley's. Kinda need to talk to her." He kept on saying while pushing through the crowd.

He didn't think of how much of a mistake that may be, because the camera men started to act on what he had just said about being her friend. They all circled around him. Giving him no where to run to.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt, and dragged him inside. "Oliver you should have known to sneak into a window, or at least use the back door." Miley's older brother Jackson stated.

"I guess I really didn't think that it would be this bad."

"Are you kidding me, she just confesssed she's the biggest pop star around the world." Oliver shrugged.

"Where is Miley?"

"Upstairs. In her room. She was crying a little bit ago, but I don't know if she still is." Jackson sounded sad, and watched as Oliver ran up the stairs.

When Oliver got outside Miley's door, he could hear crying. Which made him feel horrible. Even if, he really do anything to make him feel bad about it.

He slowly opened the door to find Miley rolled up in a ball under her covers, and holding her favorite stuffed bear. "Miley?"

At the sound of his voice, Miley turned around very quickly, and sat up. "OLIVER!" She cried, and ran into his arms. Which added another person to his list of people who soaked his shirt with tears.

He rubbed her back, and whispered, "It's alright Miley."

She got out of the hug. "NO! No it's not Oliver. Everything is ruined. My life is ruined. My family, and friends privacy is even ruined. I should have listened to you guys." She hugged Oliver again. "I should have listened to Lilly. I shouldn't done what I did to Lilly. I shouldn't have said anything to you. I shouldn't have lied to you about it." She randomly popped in the last statement, still not thinking Oliver should know.

Oliver pulled her out, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her. "In all honesty, it's kind of what me and Lilly needed."

Miley smiled brightly, "Really?"

He smiled back, "It's what helped me realize I need to do something about the two of us, and not just let the chance pass us by."

"So are you going to do something about it?"

"Maybe." Miley smiled hugely.

Then a few minutes later, as if she had forgotten what was all going on, she yelled again, "EVERYTHING IS RUINED!"

"I know someway to make it a little itty bit better."

Miley looked at him happily, "What?"

"I forgive you."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Do you mean it?"

"Definitely."

**(Short chapter? Yes I realize that. But there wasn't much I could think of for this chapter. But still... reviews pwease?)**


	15. Memories

**(Ehh... I'm tired, but can't sleep. And not in to great a mood to be writing, but kinda feel like it at the same time. If this chapter is crap I'm sorry... my boyfriend and I are having problems. So I thought I'd better warn you, just in case. But in all honesty I don't think it'll ruin my type of writing. Enjoy, if you can.)**

After a few hours of talking Miley and Oliver were both fully best friends again. Almost fully forgetting everything that had happened in the last two days.

"Umm... Oliver?" Miley asked Oliver, while they were sitting on her bed.

"Yeah Miley?"

Miley looked down at the bed, "Do you think Lilly will ever forgive me?"

"What? Of course she will." Oliver looked at Miley, who had just looked up, shocked. "Why wouldn't she?"

"You heard the things I said to her. Hell, I wouldn't talk to me."

"Miley... she should get to her senses."

"I don't know Oliver."

"She will Miley. You did, didn't you?"

She looked up at him. "Yes I did. But..."

"But what? Come on. Lilly still loves you, no matter what happened between you two." Miley gave him a unassuring look, "Would you feel better if I talked to her for you?"

Miley looked up at Oliver happily. "Would you?"

Oliver laughed. "Of course I would. More than happy to." He smiled.

"Umm... why are you still here?"

He chuckled some more, "You really miss her don't you?"

"Of course." And she got up and brushed him out of the door.

Once finding a way of sneaking out of the house, Oliver walked back over to his and Lilly's neighborhood. After about 15 minutes he was outside of the girl he wanted more than anything else's front door. He knocked a few times, to find Lilly's older brother, Richard, answering the door. All he did in response of Oliver was raise his eyebrows, and nod his head up.

"Umm... can I come in?"

"Oh is that why you're here?"

"Yeahhh... just so happens that is why I'm here." Oliver tried to step in, but it didn't exactly work. Richard moved in his way, every time he tried walking in the house.

"Let him in. Jesus Richard." And Lilly came to the door, pushing Richard aside. She smiled brightly, "Hi Oliver." His heart began thumping very loudly. This was the first he had seen her since he realized that she liked him too. Now he just need to find the right time to tell her that he too liked her. "Umm... Oliver, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He took a huge swallow, and walked in after Lilly.

"What's up Oliver?" She sat on the couch, and Oliver followed her in sitting on the couch. Richard was now nowhere to be found.

"Miley."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "What about her?"

"I have fully forgiven her."

"Are you kidding me?"

"And I think you should too."

Lilly stood up. "No freaking way!"

"Why not?" He was still sitting down, now looking up at her.

"Because... because..." She nervously looked around the room, her head going in every which way.

"Run out of reasons why?"

"I'm pretty sure all my reasonings that I have given are enough. You don't seriously want me to forgive her just like that do you Oliver?"

He stood up too. "Yes. She needs us right now." Lilly gave a snorting sound, and looked the other direction. Oliver turned her to look at him again, "She was sitting up in her room crying Lilly! There were camera men all around her house. I had to get Jackson to save me just to get inside. And then I had to sneak out of a window to get out."

"You're dead serious?"

"Lilly, does it look like I'm kidding?" Lilly looked at him seriously for the first time for a while. It definitely didn't look like he was kidding. "Lilly she's really sorry for lieing about you liking me." Oliver wanted to make Lilly thought he didn't know the truth. Her heart sank. "She's really sorry about everything she did. But right now she is sitting up in her room, crying. Because she doesn't have her best friend. She misses you so bad, it's almost pathetic. She pretty much begged me to come down here and try to get you to forgive her."

"Begged you?"

"Yes."

Lilly sat back down on the couch, and stared straight into the wall. Many thoughts filling her mind. All wondering whether she really needed to forgive Miley or not.

"So, what do you say?" Lilly looked up at Oliver.

'What would Jazz do?' Lilly thought to herself, and laughed outloud at the inside joke Miley and her made after seeing the Transformers movie two years ealier.

Oliver smiled, knowing she was thinking of memories. "Let's do this." Lilly said, standing up.

**('What would Jazz do?' is an inside joke between my best friend and I, and I thought it would be cute to throw in there. Well I didn't think it was that bad of a chapter, for me feeling so bad. Short, but not to bad. Reviews please.)**


	16. The Trio Back Together Again

**(So my boyfriend ended up breaking up with me today, over texting. Whatever. So this chapter might be offish. Hopefully not. Who knows. But here it goes.)**

Once getting to Miley's house, Lilly and Oliver once again snuck through her window. Hoping to God that nobody saw them going up there.

There they saw Miley, sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.

She looked up, scared, at the sound of the window opening. Lilly greeted her with a smile. "LILLY!" Miley yelled, coming over and giving her a huge hug as Oliver closed the window up.

"MILEY!" She shouted into her hug.

Both of the girls started tearing up, and Oliver rolled his eyes. Wondering how girls were always so freaking emotional.

Then Jackson came running into the room, holding a bat, "I heard a scream baby sister! I'm here to save you!" Miley and Lilly broke apart and looked over at Jackson, wide eyed.

He started to swing the bat around, not even bothering to look around the room to see who was in there. He shut his eyes as he swung the bat around. Miley and Lilly jumped out of the way. While Oliver stayed where he was standing, trying to get Jackson to stop. BAM! Jackson hit him hard on the leg, causing him to semi fall over.

"Jackson..." Oliver started, but Jackson kept beating him. Which resulted hitting him in the side, and Oliver dramatically feel to the ground.

"JACKSON! YOU'RE HITTING OLIVER!" Miley screamed.

Jackson opened his eyes, and looked at the ground, and saw Oliver. Oliver looked over at Miley and Lilly, "You couldn't have said that before he started attacking me?"

Lilly cracked a smile, and Miley laughed, "You're ok though right?" Miley was still laughing as she said this.

"I'm fine." Oliver said, standing up, and brushing himself off. "I can't believe you're laughing at me though."

"Me either." Lilly said, and finally laughed out loud, and hid her face in Miley's shoulder to stop her from laughing so hard.

"Sorry dude." Jackson finally said, bringing out a hand for Oliver to shake.

"What took you so long to say sorry?" Lilly blasted off with more laughter, which grew louder. "Would you shut up?" Oliver said, turning to her.

"I thought it was funny, that's why." Jackson said, throwing the bat on his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Oliver looked over at Miley and Lilly. "Well it was." Lilly said, smiling brightly, trying to keep from laughing.

He looked sad, and sat down at Miley's desk chair, glaring at Lilly. He was semi happy that he had an excuse to look at Lilly. But on the other hand was mad at her because of laughing. Even though it was easy to tell that he wasn't getting hurt, it still kinda made him mad. At least she was giving him attention. Right?

Lilly looked away. "He's staring at you." Miley whispered in her ear.

"I know." She whispered back, smiling. "OH MILEY! IT'S SO GREAT HAVING YOU WHISPER HAPPY MESSAGES IN MY EAR AGAIN! I MISSED YOU!" Lilly randomly shouted, and pulled Miley into a huge hug. So huge they landed on the bed.

"WHAT are you two doing?" Oliver asked, wide eyed, and sitting up straighter.

"Oh geez." Miley started. "Perved boys minds." And both Miley and Lilly sat up. Lilly with her back to Oliver, and Miley on the back of the bed head, facing Oliver.

"So Miley?" Lilly put her hand on Miley's knee. "How have you been holding up?"

"It's been freaking horrible. I can't believe I ended up telling everyone who I really am. I should have listened to you guys." She began to tear up again. Lilly's finger rubbed back and forth on Miley's knee.

"Just let it all out Miles."

"I just hate this whole thing. My normal life is over. Everyone I know's normal life is over. And I'm sorry I put that on you." Oliver was feeling awkward, he had already heard all of this. And Lilly leaning forward, with her back to him kinda made him feel awkward too. Yet he didn't for sure know why. "And... and... I can't believe I treated you guys so wrongly. I didn't mean it Lilly. I didn't mean it." And Lilly grabbed Miley into a hug.

"Oliver? Mind leaving for a little bit?" Oliver heard Lilly ask.

"Umm... sure..." And he walked out of the room.

"Oh honey... I know you didn't mean it." Lilly said, clearly. And she pulled Miley out of the hug, and wiped off her tears. Miley's tears were still flooding out of her eyes, and Lilly kept wiping them away.

Miley stopped Lilly from doing it, and started to wipe her own tears. "Oliver update." She said, looking at her. Lilly gave her a strange look.

"Really? Right now?"

"I need how things are going with my two best friends."

"Umm... I denied that I liked him. Because I know he doesn't like me. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it."

"Maybe you should do something more. Take a chance." Miley wanted to shout that Oliver liked her, but didn't want to ruin anything for Lilly and Oliver.

"I don't think I should anymore. I've given up hope." Miley rolled her eyes, annoyed.

After an hour of catching Oliver came back in the room, "Can I come back in?"

Miley smiled, "Of course."

He came into the room, and joined Miley and Lilly's little line, making it a triangle. 'Man I missed this.' Miley thought, smiling at her two best friends.

**(Reviews please. I need those things to cheer me up. Hope you liked this chapter enough.)**


	17. Talking to the Press

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Haven't honestly felt like it.)**

After about an hour of talking, Oliver asked, "Miley, are you going to talk to the press about this?"

"The press?" Miley asked, looking nervous.

"Yes. Wouldn't that be a good idea?"

"Well yeah it probably would. But I don't want to." Miley's eyes were wide with being scared.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I guess it just makes everything final. And I don't want to be known as Miley now."

Oliver kind of chuckled. "That's kind of how it's gonna be from now on."

"I know Oliver. But this just finalizes it. I just don't want to know that my life isn't going to ever be the same again."

Lilly and Oliver both frowned. And then Oliver wrapped an arm around Miley, and pulled her close to him. Lilly tried not to feel jealous, but it was hard not to be. "We're here for you whenever you need us." Oliver whispered to Miley, still loudly enough for Lilly to hear too though.

A tear rolled Miley's face. "You have no idea how great it feels to hear you say that, and to know that." She looked up at Lilly and Oliver. "Will you guys at least come with me? I need you guys there."

Lilly smiled widely. "Of course we'll be there."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Oliver said.

-------------------

Hours later Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all stood in front of many cameras and many different people. There was definitely at least a hundred people. All three of their hearts were thumping, but none of them were as nervous as Miley's.

Miley walked up to the stand she had infront her. Looking out at every single person's face. She was still wearing her wig, just to prove to people that she was really the same person. She had asked Lilly and Oliver if she lied about it, it would have worked. But she already knew that it wouldn't, since she said it in a concert. The damage was done, there was no turning back.

Neither Lilly or Oliver were wearing their wigs, and they knew they never really needed to ever again. Lilly was kind of having fun being Lola sometimes though, so she figured that she'd still be able to sometimes be Lola instead of Lilly. Why not? No one knew they were the same person. Oliver was glad he didn't have to wear his wig anymore, but he too thought it was sometimes pretty fun being someone else.

"Hi. You all know me as Hannah Montana."

"How we do you are?" A man asked.

"Sing a song!" Someone else shouted.

"Which song?" Miley asked.

"MAKE SOME NOISE!" About three people shouted.

Miley took in much breath and started, "Don't let anyone, tell you that you're not strong enough. Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself, that's more than enough." She began pulling off her wig as she sang, "So come on and raise your voice. Speak your mind and make some noise. And sing, hey, hey, make some noise hey, hey, yeah." By now her wig was completely off, and the cameras started flashing fastly.

"So Hannah? Why did you feel the need to do this?" Someone asked as soon as there was quiet.

"I wanted to feel like a normal kid. I wanted to live a normal life. I didn't want cameras everywhere. But you know what, maybe this is the life I need. Maybe this will all turn out good."

As soon as she was done answering that question, "Now are you going to play at concerts, and be known as Miley Stewart now? Or will you still be Hannah Montana?"

"Honestly... I hadn't thought about that yet. I think I'm going to stay Hannah Montana. Just because that's who I've been for so long, and it would seem so strange to do it as Miley. Besides it's fun pretending to be someone else sometimes."

The questions kept on pouring in, and Miley kept on answering them with a smile on her face. Lilly and Oliver were behind her, Oliver sometimes brushing his hand against Lilly's. Lilly didn't think anything of it, or didn't want to make it obvious that she did.

Moments later, "Who are the two people standing behind you?"

Miley moved over a little bit to show Lilly and Oliver, nervously looking out. "These two?"

"Yes Hannah." Lilly couldn't believe they were still calling her that. Even with the wig off.

"These are my best friends," She looked at the both of them to see if they gave her a reassuring look, as if asking if it was ok with them that she told them their names. The look to which they gave back. "Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken." She turned around to the press around and smiled widely.

They both smiled back, as the camera flashed. Miley grabbed the both of them into a hug, and they all smiled into the cameras.

"May we ask you two some questions?" Someone shouted.

Miley whispered to them, "You guys don't have to if you don't want to."

Lilly smiled, "I know I want to. This'll be fun." And she walked up to the stand.

"I will too. But only for you." Oliver said smiling, and walking after Lilly.

'Everything is going to end up being fantastic.' Miley smiled, watching her friends being interviewed by the press. What a weird sight to see. But she knew this was how this was going to be right now. And now that she had seen it, maybe she didn't mind it so much.

**(Short. But good. Reviews please?)**


	18. The Way It's Going to be From Now On

**(Time for a new chapterrrrr. Thanks guys for reading. But please leave me at least a little more reviews. I would highly appreciate that from you all. Like you have no idea. Well enjoy.)**

That night was Sunday, but seeing as Miley was in need of friends right now all the parents of the three best friends decided it was fine if they had a sleepover. Considering tomorrow would be a big day for Miley at school.

All three of them were sitting in Lilly's room, in the silence. Sitting on the floor, they all stared in opposite directions, waiting for someone to talk.

Finally Oliver said something, "Miley?" is all he said.

"Oliver?" She looked up at him, tears had been filling her eyes for a while now.

"We're gonna be there with you all day long. You know that right?"

"And we'll be there just to protect you as much as we can. We love you Miley. We don't want anything to ever happen to you." Lilly was the one to say this. More tears began filling Miley's eyes.

"I know guys." She sniffled. "I know. I love you guys too."

Lilly held Miley for a few minutes and then Oliver randomly asked, "What time is it?"

"Eleven." Lilly replied looking at her cell phone clock.

"Damn. We need to go to bed." Miley said, coming out of Lilly's arms.

"Agreed." Oliver got up after saying this, and went into Lilly's restroom to get changed into his clothes.

"What if I "accidentally" walked in there?" Lilly said laughing.

"You should." Miley said smiling.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"It's your house." Miley said with a smile.

"Yeah but walking in on Oliver might be a little obvious."

"You should do it anyway. Knock on the door. And if he says he's getting dressed just walk in, and say you thought he said he was done." Lilly looked at her like she was crazy. "I dare you."

Lilly chuckled. "There's no way in hell I'll do it."

"I triple dog dare you."

"No."

"Come on, I triple dog dared you. There's no way you can pass it up now." Miley smiled widely.

Lilly got up, "Fine."

She walked to the door, then looked back at Miley, who said, "You're wasting some pretty valuable time."

Lilly rolled her eyes again, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She knocked a few times. "Hold on a sec." Oliver's voice came from the door.

With one breath holding gesture, Lilly opened the door, automatically saying, "Sorry I thought you said you were done." Only to find Oliver fully dressed in his pajamas, and a small disappointment filled her. Yeah it was weird, but she would have kind of liked to seen what he looked like.

He laughed, "Hey Lilly. Good thing you didn't come a few seconds before hand, or you would have seen some things you wouldn't have wanted to see. Good thing of that." And he kissed her on the top of the head as he walked back to her room.

As soon as she slammed the door of her bathroom, tears started falling down her face. She had made a complete idiot out of herself, and wanted to just disappear. Then she noticed, that like an idiot, she had forgotten to bring her pajamas with her. 'Damn, now I have to face him.'

So she walked out of the bathroom, her tears still shining on her face, even after trying to wipe them away.

Once she walked into the room, Oliver looked up at her. Noticing she had fresh tears on her face, he started to stand up. "You stay there." Miley whispered to him. And without another word, Lilly passed them to get her pajamas, and walked out of the room.

Miley followed her to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked Lilly.

"I made such a fucking idiot out of myself. And I can't believe I did that. Why in the hell did I even say that I was thinking that. Now he completely knows."

"No he doesn't. He told me about how you thought he said he was done. He completely thought you were serious."

Lilly threw her hands up in the air, "Well great, well now that he saw I was crying, he completely knows. I'm such a fucktard." And more tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You. Are. Not. A. Fucktard. Do you understand me? I would have done the same thing with Jake. Ok?" Miley grabbed a towel and wiped Lilly's tears. The towel smelled like Oliver.

Lilly sighed, "Whatever." And walked out of the bathroom without even changing. "I'm changing in my closet." Lilly said, as she passed Oliver in her room, and walked in the closet.

A few moments later she was out of the closet, and she laid down on her bed. Without looking at Oliver for even one second. She wrapped herself in the covers and pulled them over her head. Fully embrassed.

After the next few minutes she heard Miley coming in after getting changed. And then she heard some whispering, and then felt someone get in the bed next to her. She was facing the opposite of the person, but knew it had to be Miley. That was until she felt arms wrap around her waist, and heard Oliver's voice whisper in my ear, "You're amazing Lilly Truscott." And they feel asleep like that.

--------------------

The next morning was filled with awkward silence. Lilly wasn't sure what Oliver had meant last night. If that was a sign of him liking her, or if this meant that he was just feeling sorry for her. That morning, Lilly had found her waking up to Oliver's arms still perfectly wrapped around her, which she found a little strange.

Oliver could tell that Lilly was nervous about the whole thing that had happened the night before, and was unsure what was happening. Miley could tell this too. And smiled when she noticed Oliver staring at Lilly while she was picking out clothes for the day at school.

The trio decided to take a walk to school. Miley wearing tight black capris with a bright red long sleve shirt, and a same colored headband. Lilly with baggy blue jeans, and a black shirt with a picture of a person skateboarding on it, and some blue in her hair. And Oliver wearing his blue skinny jeans yet again, with a faded greenish tight shirt.

To everyone's surprise, they were followed by no cameras. Maybe they didn't fully recognize her yet. Or maybe something worse was waiting for them at school. They all had no idea, but were fully nervous. Ok, maybe Miley was a little bit nervous more nervous than Lilly and Oliver. But of course she would be.

As soon as the doors of the high school were opened, cameras began flashing. All three of them covered their faces, and tried to run to their lockers. Which was proved to be almost impossible.

All the sudden they heard something from the speakers around the school, where the princpal's voice came, "Attention all camera men/women in the school at this moment. Get out of the school, or I will be focused to call the police."

With that a couple more camera flashes came, and then all the camera people left. "Thank the lord." Miley said, as they walked to their lockers.

After going to both Lilly and Oliver's lockers, they went to Miley's locker. While they were there, Amber and Ashley walked up, smiling ear to ear. "Hi Hannah." Ashley said, and shook her head after Amber elbowed her, "I mean Miley."

"Amber. Ashley." She said with a sneer in her voice.

"What do you two want?" Lilly asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Go away, Trusloser." Amber said, laughing at her lame joke.

"And you too, Okenerd." Ashley waved her hand at Oliver's face, as if to fan him away.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Lilly laughed.

"That's just pathetic." Oliver said after her.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty good." Amber started, then turned to Miley. "How bout you Han... Miley?"

Miley turned her head to the side, "Faker say what?"

"Don't you think that what we said about Trusloser, and Okenerd was good?" Amber asked again.

"You're serious?"

"Mhm." Ashley was smiling widely.

"Actually no I don't. Don't you dare talk about my best friends like that ever again," Miley started to walk closer to Amber and Ashley faces, "You're dirt compared to them. Get over it. They're my best friends. Not you sorry worthless pieces of shit."

Amber and Ashley looked shocked. "You can go away now." Miley barked at them, waving her hand in their faces, like they had just done with Oliver.

They both started to walk away sadly, not daring to say anything anything back to her. Knowing that because she was Hannah Montana, that it wouldn't turn out good for them. The best decision they had honestly ever made.

Then when they were down the hall, about to turn a corner, Oliver shouted after them, "BY THE WAY, I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU TWO AS GOOD LOOKING! HONESTLY I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE KINDA, DARE I SAY IT, UGLY!"

Miley and Lilly laughed as they watched Amber and Ashley look back at him, shocked. They all heard Ashley say, "He's just jealous of us."

Then they heard Amber say, "Amber he's a guy. You're so stupid."

And they all started laughing. And then Lilly realized what Miley had just done for her and Oliver. She wrapped an arm over Miley, and said to her, "I knew you wouldn't pick them over us." And her and Miley smiled back at each other. Tears filling up Lilly's eyes.

**(Haha... funnnn chapter to write. Pretty long for the mood I've been in lately. Yay. Reviews pretty pretty please?)**


	19. A Wink Could Mean Anything

**(OK. Starting of a new chapter. Yayness. Let's do this.)**

So Lilly and Oliver had told the truth. They were sticking by Miley, no matter what. Even if she was in a class all by herself, she had found herself sitting next to Lilly or Oliver. What great best friends.

This period was actually lunch, and Lilly was off making up for a class she had to miss since she was with Miley. So Miley and Oliver were sitting at a table in the corner, hoping no one would notice them.

So far, they were safe. Therefore Miley popped the question, "When are you going to tell Lilly you like her?"

Oliver looked shocked at the question, and glared at Miley. "When the time is right."

"It's been a few years, when will the stupid time be stupid right?"

Oliver leaned closer to her, "I don't know, ok?"

Miley leaned in too, "No. Not ok. What if Lilly finds another guy? Then you'll never be able to tell her. What then Oliver? What then? And she completely thinks you're just leading her on, and flirting with her. And it hurts her, I can tell. Why can't you just freaking tell her?"

"Because I'm nervous Miley!"

"Why are you so freaking nervous? You know Lilly likes you."

"I'm not sure of that."

"You know you are Oliver! You're impossible!"

"Oh and are you going to laugh at me running into a tree again?"

Miley glared at him. "Oliver. You did not just bring that up?!"

"Sorry Miley. Just please stop trying to pressure me into this. I'm trying to think of a good way of doing this. I don't want to just say it, and then be done with it. I want it to be special." And he couldn't help but smile.

She smiled back, "You were thinking about her when you ran into the tree weren't you?"

"Of course I was. Who else would make me run into a tree, without even being there?"

"Aww... that is so adorable."

"Me running into a tree because I'm thinking about Lilly is adorable?" He looked at her awkwardly.

"Hmm... in a weird way, yes." She gave the weird look back to him.

Then they busted out laughing, it was great to be this way again. They both loved it.

After a few minutes, Lilly came flopping over, a mad look on her face. "Gah. Could Math be any worse? You owe me big time little Miss Miley." She pointed her finger in Miley's face.

Miley laughed, and pushed away Lilly's finger, "Of course."

"In Hannah dollars?" Lilly asked hopefully.

Miley nodded her head yes, then said, "No."

"Damn." Lilly whispered into the pudding she had brought over.

"This means it's time for me to go then, doesn't it?" Oliver asked, looking pathetic.

"Pretty much." Lilly said, her mouth stuffed with pudding. Oliver smiled, it was adorable to him.

"Wow." Oliver laughed at her, and she blushed. "Don't worry. I think it's adorable." And he winked.

He started his walk to History, and Lilly watched him the whole way there. Miley watched her watching him left. "Cute Lilly, no really it is." Miley was referring to her pudding beard.

"He is, isn't he?" Lilly asked, still staring after Oliver.

Taking a napkin, Miley wiped the sides of Lilly's mouth, not being able to look at her like that anymore.

After Oliver was out of sight, Lilly turned around. She leaned on one of her palms, and kept on looking at her pudding. "Lilly?"

"He winked at me."

"Did he really?" Miley was excited Oliver was finally taking action when it came to his feelings toward Lilly.

"Oh yeah..." Lilly was grinning so big, it was hard to see any other features on her face.

"Lilly? Lilly? LILLY!"

"What?" Lilly asked simply, finally looking up at Miley.

"You are so out of it." Miley laughed.

"What do you expect? He winked at me. Miley, THAT COULD MEAN ANYTHING." Miley chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I'm laughing at the situtation."

"What about the situtation?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Tell me?"

"Why would I tell a secret?" And she winked.

**(Reviews? Short chapter... whatever... I'll get a penguin to tap dance for you if you leave those nice reviews though. :) Yeahhhh... Well if I had a tap dancing penguin I completely would. But seeing as I don't, you're just gonna have to deal with a 'thank you' from me. Keep reading.)**


	20. Everything's Changing

The day was Friday, and Miley had been pretty safe most the week. But it was still pretty hard for her to walk around in public. But at school she was always safe. But she decided that maybe this all wasn't that bad of an idea. And she was actually quite proud to get to be both of Miley and Hannah out loud for the world. 

Tonight there was a concert, the first concert since everything had happened. Miley was super nervous.

"You guys... what if I mess up?" Miley asked Lilly and Oliver, who were dressed as themselves that night.

"You've never messed up as Hannah Montana." Lilly said reassuringly.

"Don't worry Miley. You'll be perfectly fine." Oliver said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know..." Miley was sitting on her dressing room couch, biting her nails.

"HANNAH ON IN 5 MINUTES!" Robbie Ray shouted in the room.

"Oh god." Miley screamed, throwing herself into her pillows.

Lilly and Oliver sat next to her, Oliver rubbing her back, and Lilly with her hand on Miley's knee. "Stop. Worrying. It'll be exactly as it was before. I promise." Lilly whispered loudly to her.

"Promise?"

"I already said that, but yes."

"Pinky promise?"

Lilly laughed, "Definitely." And her and Miley pinky promised.

"Hey! What about me?" Oliver laughed.

Miley laughed for the first time in a good while, and pinky promised with Oliver too. "How could I ever forget about the Ollie Trolley?" And she smiled at him.

"Miley?" Robbie Ray poked his head inside, "They're ready for you." And he smiled.

"Coming daddy." Miley said with a crack in her voice.

She stood up, and both Lilly and Oliver stood up after her. "Luck?"

"Bunchs of it." Lilly said. And they all three hugged.

Miley took one last look at her best friends, and hurried off towards the stage.

She began singing the song, 'This Is The Life'. While Lilly and Oliver were watching her from the side. Oliver had his arm wrapped around Lilly, and she looked up at him.

"She's amazing." Oliver said, still looking at Miley performing. "Only she could pull through all of this like this." And he smiled.

Lilly was still looking up at Oliver, "Yeah... amazing..." And she was thinking about how he was the amazing one.

-----------------

After the hour of the show, Miley ran into her best friend's arms. "YOU WERE RIGHT LILLY! IT WAS AMAZING!" And they all stood there hugging.

"Well... I am usually right." And she smiled.

"Miley... you were amazing." Oliver smiled at her.

"Thanks guys." And she looked up at her two best friends, smiling hugely. After a few minutes she said, "Hey you two, I'm gonna go get dressed into Miley. Then we'll leave and do ourselves a sleepover."

"Well don't take to long." Oliver yelled after her.

"Oh, she's going to." Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah I know, just figured I'd throw it in there. Once again." And they both laughed.

----------------

After about half an hour, which seemed like way to long to get ready, even for Lilly, Miley walked out of the dressing room.

"DEAR LORD. FINALLY." Oliver complained.

"Shut up. I'm a girl."

"Lilly never takes that long." Lilly blushed.

"Well she's Lilly and I'm Miley."

"She's still a girl."

Lilly laughed, "Can we go now?"

Miley laughed too, "Definitely." And they all walked out to the limo, not even bothering to switch into a car, because they definitely didn't have to anymore.

After another half hour, they were at the Stewart household. "Finally home." Miley said, stomping into the house.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh." Lilly said, following her into the living room, flopping on the couch.

"Hot chocolate, music videos, and staying up late." Oliver said smiling, and sitting next to Lilly on the couch.

"Is all you care about food Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"I said music videos too."

She laughed, and Miley said, "I'm gonna go change into my pjs. Be back guys."

She walked up the stairs, and Oliver looked over at Lilly. "Do you want to go to the beach, I kinda wanna talk to you."

"Sure, let me just get Miley."

"Actually, I just wanted to go the two of us."

"Oh... ok, then I'm gonna go at least tell Miley where we're going."

"Ok." Oliver smiled after her, as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh my lord Miley." She said, jumping into Miley's room. Who was luckily still fully dressed.

"WHAT LILLY?! YOU COULD HAVE WALKED IN ON ME CHANGING!"

"Oliver wants to go to the beach to talk. JUST THE TWO OF US!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. I wonder what's gonna happen." She ran up and hugged Miley, and left the room in a hurry filled excitement.

"I think I know." Miley said outloud, smiling at the door her best friend had just ran out of.

When Lilly had appeared downstairs, a happiness filled Oliver and he couldn't help but smile. "Ready?" He asked.

"Definitely." And Lilly smiled back.

And then they walked, the walk to the beach was going to take a total of five minutes. Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand. She looked up at him, to find him smiling at her, like a huge dork. 'Oh my gosh. Is this seriously happening?' Lilly asked herself.

The rest of the walk, they kept their hands entangled. When they finally arrived at the beach, Oliver stood infront of Lilly and just looked at her, now holding both her hands. "Lilly?"

"Oliver?" He was looking into her eyes. She was getting even more nervous every moment that he looked at her. 'Oh. My. God.'

"Why did you say you didn't like me?"

She had not expecting this, "Umm... because I didn't want to fear rejection from you." She admitted, and looked down at the sand under their feet.

"Why?"

Why was he asking all these questions was the question. Lilly was worried that what she thought was going to happen, actually wasn't going to happen. "Because... because... Really Oliver? Do we have to talk about this?" She looked up at him. Of course they had to talk about this.

"Of course." He said to her. Lilly took her hands out of his, and turned around. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked out onto the ocean. This wasn't going as she wanted it.

Oliver sighed loudly. "Lilly?" But she didn't turn around. "Lilly please. I want to talk to you."

"You mean question me. I know your mom's a policewoman, but I mean come on, you don't have to act like I did a crime, and you need to question me."

"Lilly, it's nothing like that, honestly."

"Then what is it?" She asked, finally turning around.

He looked into her eyes, and he melted. "I like you." He mumbled, still looking into her eyes. Shocked, like he always was, at how beautiful they were.

Lilly looked at him, annoyed. "Of course you like me. We're best friends. Why wouldn't you?"

"You don't understand Lilly..."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You just wanted me here to embrass me. Thanks Oliver." And she began to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. She was now pushed against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. He started to run his fingers through her hair, and she melted. "Lilly. I _like like_ you. Majorly." Lilly could hear his heartbeat getting faster. "I would do anything for you. I want to be with you. I want to hold you. I want to be able to kiss you. I want to be able to look at you and say "That's my girlfriend." Lilly you're amazing. And I never want to live without you."

Lilly stood there for a few minutes, letting the words sink in, still listening to his heartbeat. Wait? He liked her. She couldn't believe it. This was a dream come true. She could feel his heartbeat once again becoming quicker. "Lilly?"

"I can't believe this." She said so quietly, that she couldn't believe Oliver had heard her.

"Me either."

"This is amazing."

"It is."

Lilly looked up at him, and found his eyes filled with tears. This was the first time she had seen him tear up like this. Even after knowing him for all those years. He was crying because of her. This bought tears to her eyes too. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Lilly?"

"Yes Oliver?"

He smiled nervously, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled back, "Definitely." And dived herself back into his chest. He was hers.

He tighted his grip and didn't want to let go of her. Ever. His girlfriend, Lilly Truscott.

After several minutes, "Lilly?"

She giggled, but stayed in his chest. "Yes Oliver?"

"Can I kiss you?" She beamed.

"Only if you really want to." And she looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"Yeah I definitely do."

"And I definitely want that kiss." She smiled brightly back.

And that's when it happened. Oliver still hung onto her tightly, but released her a little bit, to enable a better first kiss. And the moment their lips touched, magic. It was not to long of a kiss, but it just the right amount of time.

Their lips released, and they looked at each other. Smiling giddyly. "I liked that kiss." Lilly said, pulling herself into his chest once more.

"Me too." And he held her tight. With the night sky above them, the stars shining, and a new love blooming.

---------------------

An hour passed by, when Lilly and Oliver decided that it was time to go back to Miley's house.

Their hands were once again entangled into each other's, but Oliver also had his arm around her at the same time. Which made Lilly feel like the luckiest person in the whole, and she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her. Lilly Truscott. It was amazing. Truly amazing.

Once getting there, they found Miley sitting on the couch. She was eating strawberry ice cream, and watching 'The Notebook', crying. She looked up at the both of them walking in, looked down at their hands holding each other, and then looked back up at her best friend's happy faces.

She threw down the ice cream carton on the table, "OH MY GOD!" and ran up to them. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED?!?!"

Lilly bleamed, and Oliver said, "Finally." Lilly looked up at him, and smiled at his happy expression.

Miley grabbed the hands that were holding each other, and ran over to the couch. She pushed them down. "Details! Details!"

Lilly leaned herself against Oliver, and he had both of his arms around her waist. He started telling everything that had happened. Without missing any details whatsoever. Miley watched Oliver with so much attention that Lilly thought she would bust.

So there they were. Oliver explaining with great details the start of his and Lilly's relationship as more than friends. Lilly looking up at Oliver with excitment in her eyes. And Miley looking back and forth from Oliver and Lilly, happier than ever, and forgetting everything that happened in the past week. It was good to have all made up, and to be full best friends once again.

_**THE END.**_

**(This chapter was hard for me to write, because I wanted to leave this story with a BAM! haha. I enjoyed writing this story so much. And I loved how my last chapter was a really good sized one. I might have an idea for a sequel, but I'd have to see how I start feeling towards it later on. But part it will be how many people ask me for a sequel, or else there's no point in writing it. And please leave reviews, whenever you read this, no matter how long ago I finish writing it. Because I would love to know that people are still reading it. Plus my birthday is Saturday. :) And I would consider reviews a present from my readers. haha. And I'm about to start on a Kyle XY fic, so please read that if you're into Kyle XY. And I do have another story idea for Hannah Montana, besides the possible sequel, so you'll see that after the Kyle XY one. Ok hope you guys enjoyed this story, I had an amazing time writing it even though hardly anyone left reviews. But thanks to those who did. Keep reading.)**


End file.
